Six Degrees of Separation
by FluffleNuff
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari had it all, but what happens when they are forced into the six degrees of separation from their break up? Song by the Script. Rated M for coarse language.
1. The worst is a broken heart

_'First, when you think the worst is a broken heart...'_

"Just STOP IT! Stop jumping to conclusions would you? Can't you just trust me?" Temari screamed at her boyfriend, and saw her frustration reflected on his face.

"Trust you? Then tell me WHY THE FUCK were you out with Kiba Inuzuka, alone?" Shikamaru screeched back at her.

"Well, there's something called FRIENDS! Can't you just stop accusing me of cheating on you when I have no intention of doing?" Temari shouted.

"Jealousy means I care, okay! Can't say as much for you!" Shikamaru shot back at her.

"What? Caring? More like Accusing! And you dare to look me in the eye and tell me that I don't care about you?" She challenged him.

"Well, it sure as hell doesn't seem like it!" He shouted.

"You're just a stupid jerk! Can't you see how much I love you?!" She asked him, her voice rising to a scream once more.

"Well, if you'd stop being such a slut and mixing around with all those guys, maybe I would!" He replied, angrily.

"You did NOT just call me a _slut_, Shikamaru Nara! You asshole! I hate you!" She felt the blood rising to her face as she shouted at him, then she slammed the door of his apartment and started walking home.

Tears fell from her eyes. She still remembered when she and Shikamaru had first started out, the sweetness, the love, the chemistry. Slowly, the relationship turned nasty. Shikamaru started to get so jealous of every single thing that she did, and kept insisting that she didn't care enough! What? He should trust her more! Of course she cared about him, caring doesn't mean accusing your partner of cheating every single time you meet her! Just because she trusted him doesn't mean she didn't CARE. What?

How come you could go from something so beautiful to something as ugly as what they had now? Was it possible to have a heartbreak every single day of your relationship? She was sure that there was nothing worse than that.


	2. What's gonna kill you

_"What's gonna kill you is the second part..." _

"Temari... I'm sorry. Wait, stop. I'm sorry." Temari turned around to Shikamaru hurrying after her. Her heart clenched, his eyes looked so sincere, so upset, she couldn't... She took a deep breath.

"This has got to _stop, _Shikamaru! We can't keep going at each others throats, breaking each others hearts over and over just to say, oh, everything's fine, lets pretend nothing happened, only to go right back into an argument!" She lashed out, and felt so upset when hurt crept into his eyes.

"It will... I promise, I won't jump to conclusions again."

Temari started to tremble all over. "That's what you said the last time, Shikamaru! I think... I think..."

Shikamaru looked scared. "Wait, Temari, are you breaking up with me?"

"No! No, I was just thinking a time out, we need a little bit of space and-"

Shikamaru was shaking his head emphatically. "Is it another guy?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "This isn't about anyone else, Shikamaru! It's about you and me. I think we just need a short break."

Shikamaru looked stricken. "Why?" He mumbled. "Can't we just give it another go? I mean, I really _do_ love you!"

Those words almost crumpled Temari's resolve. Almost.

"I love you too. That's why I'm calling a time out. Let's just have some time away from each other to figure out our relationship-"

"Why do you want time away from me? I mean, we know what is wrong. You think I'm too jealous and I think you don't care enough!" Shikamaru said desperately.

"I know, it's just I think that-"

"You don't want to be with me anymore?" Shikamaru hoarsely whispered.

"No, Shikamaru, I do want to be with you, it's just-"

"Then why aren't we figuring out our relationship now, instead, we're not talking? How's that going to help?" Shikamaru's voice started to rise.

"Maybe if we didn't fucking fight every single time we tried to talk to each other, that'll help." The words flew put of Temari's mouth, much to her horror.

"You think I want to fight with you? I don't!" Shikamaru longer tried to hide his anger and shouted out.

"I know you don't!"

"Then why are you suggesting a break? If you really want rid of me, just say so!" Shikamaru challenged, raising his chin defiantly.

"I didn't want rid of you! Now you're just tempting me!" Temari shouted, and immediately regretted it. Shikamaru's face crumpled painfully.

"I love you, Temari! I do!" He wailed.

"You do? Funny way of showing it." She spat.

"Well, fuck you! I'm not putting up with this shit anymore!" Shikamaru shouted, angry tears threatening to spill over.

"What? You think you've got it bad? I just want the old Shikamaru back!" Temari shouted, remembering the time before Shikamaru let his jealousy get the better of him. Happy, lighthearted dates, romantic evenings, little surprises for her here and there, and most of all, no arguments, no fights. Everything was perfect. Until this shit happened.

"Well, why don't you take him and get the fuck out of my face!"

"What?" Temari stared dumbfounded at him. He was never last one to end the argument, never the one who slammed the doors or storm away. Yet, he was striding away from her. She couldn't believe it.

"By the way," he said, turning around, smiling manically, "WE'RE OVER!" His eyes regained their rage and he stormed off.

Temari stayed still in shock, looking at she disappearing figure of Shikamaru. _Wait. We're over?_


End file.
